Missing You
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: Oneshot-GohanXVidel, While Gohan is trianing with the Kais Videl writes some special things for him to find.


A/n: My most favorite one shot of all time is Back! And I haven't been reported yet! AHA! Oh yes, don't get me wrong I didn't write the poetry. I ain't no poet. That's all my sister. Mad props to Erin Heeb!

Videl held her knees close to her chest as she sat on the edge of a potted shrub on Kami's lookout. Videl felt herself shaking. She had that funny feeling in her gut, she was nervous, scared, and worried at the same time. Everything had just gone so wrong, so weird. Not that she would prefer a simple life of ignorance, but everything was so different since she had met him. Son Gohan, she was sure he was the strangest person she would ever meet. That is until she met his family and friends. That was the reason she was scared, Buu didn't scare her that much. She was stuck on a platform in the sky with people she barely knew. Gohan wasn't even there to comfort her. She refused to admit that he was dead. It wasn't true she could still feel him, he was alive and she wouldn't let anyone tell her different.

"Videl?" A soft voice came from beside her. It was soft and gentle but it had still made her jump and shake slightly. She was somewhat relieved to see it was Chichi there.

"Are you ok?" Chichi asked gentlely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" Videl said nodding her head up and down slightly.

'I would be better if you were Gohan…' She thought to herself avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Would you do us a favor and go over to my house and get some soap and Goten's teddy bear?" Chichi said wringing her hands in anxiety. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine."

"No, I'll go it's fine." Videl stood up immediately. Truth be told she wanted to leave. She needed to be by herself for a while. Videl flew quickly to the Son residence. She had no wish to run into Buu and get herself blown to bits. Videl pushed the door open to the empty house. The hinges on the door squeaked as if they had missed their owner. Videl bit on her nail for a moment. She had been in their house before, but she didn't really know where anything was. Videl chuckled for the first time in days, it was a nervous chuckle but it was something. Videl poked her head into random doors until she found the supply cabinet she grabbed several bars of soap and put them in a capsule. Videl knew she would have no trouble finding the bear because Goten shared a room with Gohan. Just the thought of him made her stop.

"You have to get over this…he'll be back." Videl muttered to herself trying to make the after effects of that chill in her spine go away. Videl poked her head into the room. It looked almost identical as it had last time, Clothes scattered over random toys, books and papers set in disarray by a desk in the corner. So many memories she had had here. Gohan's voice echoed throughout the room like a ghost haunting her. Se saw his face for a moment, it was the same face he had made the first time she surprised him by coming to his house. Videl laughed at how easily she could make the guy blush. One touch to anywhere could do that.

"You were so cute when you blushed." She said to the empty room.

'ARE!' Her head yelled back. She had accidentally used him in the past tense. Videl picked up the picture by his bedside table. Gohan had Goten on his shoulders and Trunks was trying to climb up him. Videl laughed out loud she had taken that picture. It was several days before the World Tournament. Videl traced the form of Gohan with her finger. Videl's heart started to ache with pain. She sat down on his bed and scouted against the wall.

"Nobody knows I'm crying  
They won't even see my tears  
only you have, and only you ever will  
I'm still wishing you were here."

Videl felt the tears slide down her face. Why did she cry for him? Why do we cry for the ones we can't see? Videl pulled up his pillow to her chest and hugged it. It smelled like _him, _or at least his shampoo. Videl spotted a small thin book that was slipping off of the mattress.

I am all alone and lonely  
Hiding behind my door  
Crying 'cause you're not here  
I couldn't be hurting more

I spend all my free time with you  
When your I away I dream of the next time we meet  
I see me smiling brightly  
As we share all life's fun

If I possessed a magic lamp  
My wish "Please make her mine"  
And if I had ten wishes  
I'd wish the same each time

If I had the courage to say those special words  
I could make you see  
The purity of my love  
And that we weren't meant to be just friends

'Those special words?' Videl thought to herself. She knew what they words she wanted to say them to him, but it was to late. No one would be here to hear them, or even to respond. So they both wanted to say them. Why then did they not get said? They were shown in actions and gestures, but never uttered through either ones mouth. At least not in front of the person that was supposed to hear them. Videl wanted to reply to him, somehow, if he were alive would he come back to the house? She grabbed a thin black pen off of the bedside table. It had worn marks where Gohan had used it. Videl gripped it tightly in her hand and began to scribble on a clean sheet in the book.

I sit awake, alone and blue,  
My mind racing with thoughts of you,  
The pain within allows no rest,  
As my heart is put through this bitter test.

My soul is weakened, my strength slips away,  
How can I live another day?  
Without your love, your touch, your kiss,  
Everything about you I will miss.

Your elegance, beauty and grace,  
The delicate structure of your face,  
Your raven black hair, so soft to touch,  
And everything else that I love so much.

There's not another who could compare  
To this man I love... life isn't fair.  
Love is bitter and love is sweet,  
Your love, it swept me off my feet.

I'd rather die than let that go.  
I'll love you forever, I think you know,  
And if our time could begin once more,  
I'd be back again at your door.

(Hah it rhymes!)

Videl finished her message to him. If he would comeback without her knowing, then he would finally know. She would have no regrets even if Buu killed her.

In other world a tear slide down Gohan's cheek as he read the message that Videl scribbled in his book from a small crystal ball.

"Don't worry this will be over soon, I'll protect you." Gohan wiped the tear from his cheek. Gohan let out an 'oof' as the Supreme Kai's shoe hit the back of his head.

"Gohan you're supposed to be looking for Buu in that!" Kibito yelled at him. Gohan clenched his fist and snapped his head around.

"HEY! Shut up I was having a moment here!" Gohan yelled angrily at them. Kibito and the Supreme Kai stepped back as if his gaze would burn a hole in them.


End file.
